Game: Bootleg Thrive Forum Game Competition
A derivative of the Official Thrive Forum Game Competition, the Bootleg Thrive Forum Game Competition is a forum game where players compete to survive. Description The game takes place on a currently unnamed planet. Currently, all species live within the global ocean surrounding the planet's supercontinent. Synopsis The game began shortly after the planet's atmosphere was converted from toxic to oxygenated by photosynthesizing prokaryotes. Thrivum proteus, the planet's first eukaryotic lifeform, emerged shortly after, and players took control of its progeny. On Round 5, a "Snowball Earth" scenario took place on the planet, making survival difficult on a global scale. On Round 10, a collapse of a mid-ocean ridge led to severe acidifcation and reduction of oxygen in the global ocean. On Round 15, the northeast and southwest portions of the supercontinent began to separate. On Round 20, a flood basalt event taking place in the southwest continent severely reduced oxygen levels planet-wide. List of Species Species information includes a list of mutations, including the dice roll and which round the mutation was developed. Player Species Main Article: Species NPC Species Thrivum proteus: The original, eukaryotic species that every other species in the game evolved from. Immediately after the game began, it faced intense competition from its more evolved descendants, culminating in its own extinction * Mutations: None Dynamicus combinare: A hybrid of Dynamicus respire and Dynamicus camelopard. * Mitochondria, Chloroplasts, Cilia, Signal Agents, Binding Agents, UV Resistance, Low Pressure Tolerance, Vertical Gene Transfer (Inherited) * Cold Resistance (Round 17) Habitat Information Global Ocean The global ocean contains vast tracts of relatively temperate waters. Upper Pelagic: The low pressures and UV radiation are obstacles for life seeking to migrate further up the water column. However, this area offers relatively abundant sunlight. * Producers: Dynamicus respire, Dynamicus camelopard * Omnivores: Gabrielus gabrielus Lower Pelagic: The middle of the water column offers shelter from low pressures and UV radiation, as well as refuge from crushingly high pressures far below. * Producers: Specium fractium, Dynamicus failicus' * Detrivores: ''Gravenis sparkus * Omnivores: Draconia encryptica, Gravenis knytrium, Agentus non-failus,'' D. australis'' Deep Sea: The cold, shadowy depths host immense pressures. No sunlight reaches this far down the water column, forcing local lifeforms to rely on chemicals from hydrothermal vents to sustain an ecosystem. North and South Poles: These frigid waters are around and under the planet's ice caps. North Pole * Producers: Dynamicus showa, Dynamicus combinare ''(surface only) * Omnivores: ''Draconia antecedere Northeast Coastal Waters: Cold, low-pressure environment. * Producers: Dynamicus combinare Southwest Coastal Waters: Much more temperate than their northeastern counterparts. * Producers: Dynamicus respire, Dynamicus camelopard * Omnivores: Gabrielus gabrielus '''Continental Habitats The planet's supercontinent is its only major landmass. Estuaries: These brackish environments bridge the supercontinent's fresh waterways with the salty global ocean. Bacteria that have adapted to these less saline waters benefit from minerals from further inland. Western Sea: A body of water more saline than the Global Ocean, which it is connected to by a thin inlet.